go with me until the end
by Miss Chocoffee
Summary: Nama Hinata mungkin boleh merujuk pada matahari, tapi tidak juga dengan cahaya berpendar di sekelilingnya ketika sepasang manik biru tua itu memfokuskan atensi pada fans nomor satu Raksasa Kecil dari Karasuno tersebut. [Kage/Hina]


**go with me until the end** © Miss Chocoffee

Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruichi

 **.**

 _Fanfiksi ini hanya dibuat untuk kesenangan batin, saya tidak mengambil keuntungan material dalam bentuk apapun._

* * *

Saat itu pukul enam lebih lima menit.

Kageyama Tobio terbangun begitu suara getar ponsel mengacaukan mimpi indahnya. Wajahnya yang terbiasa kelam kini bertambah angker. Lengkap dengan bibir maju dan gerutuan panjang; mengutuk siapa pun yang memisahkannya dengan bola voli tersayang sembari mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas meja.

Ada sebuah pesan. Dari Hinata Shouyou.

[ _Bangun, Bakageyama! Tidak ada pesan darimu, artinya aku menang. Ingat untuk membawa uang lebih. Bwee! :p_ ]

Tidak ada yang lebih menyebalkan dari dibangunkan secara paksa ditambah dengan diingatkan akan perjanjian yang Kageyama sepakati dari seminggu yang lalu. Tapi entah kenapa bibirnya malah mengulaskan sebuah senyuman tipis. Hanya karena satu alasan konyol bahwa Hinata lah yang pertama kali 'menyapanya' begitu Kageyama membuka mata.

[ _Jangan bangga dulu, boke! Paling kau juga baru bangun tidur._ ]

Kageyama membiarkan ponselnya kembali tergeletak setelah membalas isi pesan. Kali ini di atas tempat tidur. Pemiliknya sendiri sudah beranjak masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Menunaikan kewajiban kedua di pagi hari setelah bersih-bersih tempat tidur. Begitu kembali, ponselnya sudah menampilkan ikon pesan masuk disertai nama Hinata di atasnya.

[ _Berisik! Setidaknya aku bangun lebih dulu darimu!_ ]

Cengiran licik Kageyama mulai nampak.

[ _Baru dua kali, kan? Hinata boke, aku sudah menang empat kali darimu._ ]

Ada perasaan senang tersendiri setiap kali Kageyama berhasil menang dari bocah pendek mantan rivalnya itu. Pada tahap ini, bukan lagi kebanggaan sebagai seorang rival. Melainkan perasaan asing di mana dadanya terasa menghangat tiap kali melihat wajah merenggut si _middle blocker_. Nama Hinata mungkin boleh merujuk pada matahari, tapi tidak juga dengan cahaya berpendar di sekelilingnya ketika sepasang manik biru tua itu memfokuskan atensi pada fans nomor satu Raksasa Kecil dari Karasuno tersebut.

Balasan lain datang tidak lama kemudian. Sambil mengeringkan rambut hitamnya, pemuda setinggi seratus delapanpuluh senti itu membuka ponsel lipat. Sekali lagi menyeringai dengan aura keji ala _ou-sama_.

[ _Besok-besok aku akan membalasmu! Tunggu saja Kageyama-_ kun _, kau akan kalah dariku! :p_ ]

[ _Coba saja. Yang akan menang adalah aku._ ]

* * *

Satu jam kemudian, mereka sudah bertemu di depan gedung olahraga. Hinata bersidekap, mengangkat dagunya tinggi-tinggi seolah sudah berhasil membalaskan dendamnya pada si _setter_ temperamental _._

"Sudah siapkan uang? Aku akan beli banyak roti isi daging di Toko Sakanoshita. Kau harus membayar semuanya, Kageyama!" serunya, menjiplak gaya seorang preman yang ingin memalak orang.

Kageyama masih berdiri kalem di depan Hinata. Kedua tangan masuk ke dalam saku celana, usaha penahanan diri alih-alih melempar Hinata menjauh dari pintu masuk gedung. "Minggir. Kau menghalangi jalan."

"Tidak, sampai kau janji tidak akan kabur sebelum membayar hutangmu."

Habis sudah. " _Boke,_ Hinata _boke_!" Tangan Kageyama langsung bergerak cepat mencengkram surai oranye cerah milik sang umpan. Bersiap _melemparnya_ menjauh dengan korbannya yang berteriak minta dilepaskan.

Suara gaduh di luar gedung jelas membuat anggota tim yang lain menjadi penasaran. Sugawara dan Daichi bahkan sudah keluar, untuk mendapati kedua junior manis mereka sedang bertengkar. Seperti biasa.

"Kageyama, Hinata, lebih baik kalian segera masuk. Latihan pagi akan segera dimulai." Lerai Daichi. Sugawara tertawa renyah, penuh dengan kesabaran mengajak pasangan kombi aneh itu masuk ke dalam ruang olahraga.

Di dalam sana mereka bahkan masih saling mengejek. Melempar cibiran satu sama lain, ditambah dengan pelototan garang dari Kageyama dan picingan mata sok berani dari Hinata. Walau pada akhirnya bocah hiperaktif itu malah bersembunyi di balik punggung Tanaka setiap Kageyama mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mecengkram puncak kepalanya.

"Kalian kapan akurnya, coba?" Tanaka sudah lelah menjadi dinding pelarian. Dia jadi tidak bebas memukul _toss_ dari Sugawara akibat ulah sepasang patner yang merangkap sebagai kucing dan tikus. "Berlatih sana sebelum Daichi- _san_ marah, sialan!"

Pipi Hinata mengembung, Kageyama merenggut. Aksi terakhir yang mereka lakukan adalah melirik bengis satu sama lain, seolah ada aliran listrik imajiner yang keluar melalui mata mereka.

Masih dengan tampang cemberut, Hinata memungut bola voli di dekatnya lalu menunjuk ke arah Kageyama. "Berikan _toss-_ mu padaku, Kageyama sialan!"

* * *

"Kageyama!"

Pulang dari latihan rutin, Kageyama melirik ke arah Hinata yang berlari-lari sambil menuntun sepeda. Pemuda bersurai gelap itu menunggu dalam diam, sampai bocah pendek itu berhasil menggapainya disertai senyum lebar kelewat menyilaukan.

"Ayo ke Toko Sakanoshita!" ajaknya semangat.

"… hm."

Mereka berjalan beriringan, dengan Hinata yang terus mengoceh tentang ini dan itu. Anak itu memang tidak pernah bisa diam, juga dengan kurang ajarnya benar-benar membeli banyak roti isi daging dan membiarkan Kageyama terpaksa menguras isi kantongnya lebih banyak. Jika bukan karena perjanjian sialan itu, mungkin Kageyama akan menendang Hinata dengan senang hati.

"Puas sekali kau, ya?" gerutu Kageyama. Bibirnya manyun ke depan, aura kelam bahkan berkobar dengan cantiknya.

"Hahaha, soalnya jarang-jarang aku bisa menang darimu Kageyama. Jadi aku perlu balas dendam atas traktiran kemarin," jawab Hinata riang. Roti hasil palakan digigit besar-besar, bahkan tanpa mau menawarkan barang sedikit pun.

Ini roti bagiannya; begitu isi pikiran si _ace wannabe_.

" _Boke_ , cuma hari ini aku biarkan kau menghabiskan uangku." Kageyama bersungut-sungut, lengkap dengan deklarasi perang secara implisit. Hinata yang tumben-tumbenan peka langsung menaikan alis. Tertawa jumawa dengan dagu yang sengaja ditinggikan.

"Aku tidak akan kalah darimu, _Baka_ geyama! Lihat saja, aku akan menguras habis isi kantongmu!"

Keduanya saling melotot, sama-sama memikirkan berapa banyak _alarm_ yang perlu digunakan dalam hati. Tidak lupa dengan seringaian penuh persaingan yang diumbar keduanya.

Dan pada akhirnya, hari itu berakhir dengan janji duel maut.

* * *

Pagi berikutnya…

[ _Aku menang_!]

[ _Geh, sialan kau Kageyama! Kau pikir jam berapa ini, hah!?_ ]

[ _Jam lima lebih tigapuluh menit. Setidaknya aku bangun lebih dulu darimu. Jangan lari dari hukumanmu,_ boke _!_ ]

[ _Sialan kau Kageyama! Dasar_ Ou-sama _jelek! Egois, bodoh, menyebalkan!_ ]

* * *

Mereka berpisah dengan anggota tim voli setelah menghabiskan roti isi daging yang di belikan oleh sang Kapten. Daichi pulang bersama Asahi dan Sugawara, sementara anak kelas dua masih tetap berada di sana untuk membahas sesuatu. Tsukishima dan Yamaguchi bahkan sudah tak terlihat batang hidungnya.

"Tagihan hutang." Kageyama berkata kalem. Mereka berjalan bersisian, di mana bahu Hinata merosot nyaris tenggelam. Kelincahannya mendadak terkubur dengan fakta bahwa uang jajannya akan berkurang sebentar lagi.

".. ugh, aku tahu, aku tahu. Kau mau apa, hah?"

Kageyama terdiam sebentar. Lirikan di arahkan pada bocah pendek di sampingnya. Dari kemarin ia hanya berpikir tentang bagaimana cara agar bisa bangun lebih dulu dari Hinata. Alhasil, soal hadiah sama sekali tidak ada dalam daftar.

Jika meminta makanan, ia sudah tidak berminat lagi. Traktiran dari kaptennya tadi sudah cukup untuk menenangkan perutnya. Tapi kalau itu… ah, kenapa tidak dicoba?

"… hei, aku bisa membeli apa yang bukan barang, kan?"

Kening Hinata berkerut. "Maksudmu apa?"

"Jawab saja, _boke_!" tukas Kageyama tak sabar.

"Ugh, iya iya. Terserah kau saja, dasar menyebalkan!"

"Kalau begitu," Jeda cukup panjang. Hinata sampai menoleh ke arah Kageyama saking penasarannya. "… belikan aku hari-harimu ke depan. Aku ingin kita bersama-sama sampai akhir."

"H-haah?" Hinata _blank_. Kepalanya tanpa sadar miring hanya untuk mencerna kalimat dari si _Ou-sama_. "Bersama… sampai akhir?"

" _Ou_."

Gugup mendadak menjalar hingga Hinata mengusap tengkuk belakangnya. Semburat merah tipis muncul entah karena apa. "K-kenapa tiba-tiba? Kukira kau akan memalakku untuk balas dendam."

"Aku sudah kenyang dengan roti dari Daichi- _san_." Jawab Kageyama. "Lalu bagaimana dengan traktiranku? Kau mau belikan, kan?"

"T-tentu saja! Aku pasti akan berikan. Aku tidak akan mungkin melanggar perjanjian, bodoh!" Hinata menjawab ketus. Wajahnya berpaling ke arah lain; manyun berlebihan."T-tapi, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!"

Kageyama mengerut. "Hah? Yang mana?"

"Yang kenapa kau tiba-tiba meminta hal itu. Ini bukan dirimu sekali, Kageyama."

"Oh. Aku hanya tidak tahu harus meminta apa lagi."

"Geh! Alasan macam apa itu!?" Hinata mendengus. Total kesal dengan jawaban menyebalkan yang terlontar dari _setter_ di sebelahnya. Kapan memangnya Kageyama tidak bertingkah menyebalkan?

"Hei Hinata," Panggilan hanya dibalas dengan dengusan samar. Hinata berhenti menuntun sepeda saat menyadari Kageyama tidak lagi berjalan di sebelahnya. Kepala ditolehkan, alis dibiarkan terangkat naik. "Kupikir karena aku menyukaimu."

"A-apa?"

"Alasanku," Kageyama kembali berjalan, kali ini mendahului Hinata yang masih terpaku di belakangnya. "Karena aku menyukaimu, _boke_."

Saat itu matahari nyaris tenggelam. Sinarnya membias dari samping, menerpa wajah Hinata yang kini sudah memerah sampai ke telinga. Satu hal yang dirapalkannya sejak tadi: _ini hanya karena sinar matahari. Iya, wajahku terasa panas karena sinar matahari!_

* * *

 **[** _Ketika cinta terasa seperti sihir, kau menyebutnya takdir. Saat takdir berubah menjadi sebuah humor, kau menyebutnya kejutan yang menyenangkan._ **]**

 **[]**

 **END**

* * *

 **a/n :** KageHina pertama saya! Mainstream sekali terasa, saya kehabisan ide /sob/ Maaf jika OOC, saya sudah mencari inspirasi dengan membaca fik KageHina di mana-mana. Dan tara! Inilah hasilnya. Semoga memuaskan pembaca, ya? :").

Atas kekurangan dari fik ini, saya minta maaf. Boleh lah beri review, kritik atau saran? /wink/ Ditunggu feed back dari kalian. Terima kasih!

[ _p.s_ ; _was edited_.]

 ** _Sign,_**

 ** _Miss Chocoffee._**

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _[July 10, 2016]_**


End file.
